Sur la falaise
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Considérez l'immortalité.


**Sur la falaise**

 _Considérez l'immortalité_

 _._

 _Disclaimers : au commencement était Leiji. Puis vint le mythe._

 _Avertissement : raccordement chronologique impossible. Considérez l'immortalité._

 _Note de l'auteur : oubliez ce texte. Les fantômes n'existent pas._

—

En contrebas, les vagues éclataient sur les rochers avec fracas. La grève, noyée de gerbes d'écume, disparaissait dans une mousse blanchâtre. À l'horizon, l'océan s'étendait à l'infini pour rejoindre le ciel. La falaise se dressait face à une uniformité bleue. Derrière elle, un désert de rocaille se fondait dans le néant.  
Maetel s'avança sur un surplomb, silhouette minuscule dans cette immensité minérale. Le vent s'accrochait aux fourrures ébènes de son manteau, jouait dans ses longues mèches blondes et lui apportait un air froid et chargé d'embruns. Elle frissonna.

— Les lignes du temps ont bougé, murmura-t-elle à l'azur. Tu pars ?

Dans son dos, quelques cailloux roulèrent. Un pan de tissu claqua sous l'effet des bourrasques irrégulières.

— Oui, lui répondit-on. Toi aussi, il me semble.

Maetel baissa les yeux. Bien sûr.

— Aucun de nous deux ne peut se satisfaire de l'immobilité, soupira-t-elle. C'est ainsi.  
— Si cela t'attriste à ce point, qu'attends-tu pour prendre en main ton destin ?  
— Tu penses que c'est aussi simple, Harlock ?

Avec peine, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'océan vide. Le pirate vêtu de noir lui faisait face. Son regard la transperçait, mais son expression restait de marbre, comme d'habitude. Il y avait longtemps qu'Harlock ne lui avait pas présenté autre chose qu'un masque figé. Son propre visage ne devait pas être bien différent, se rappela-t-elle. En toute occasion désormais, elle affichait inconsciemment une neutralité rigoureuse. Insondable. Dépourvue de toute émotion parasite.  
Ses traits se tordirent en une grimace fugace.

— D'autres écrivent notre destin pour nous, jeta-t-elle.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— Surtout pour moi, en réalité.  
— Oui. Tu es cruel.  
— Je préfère dire « lucide ».

Silence.

Maetel se rapprocha du bord de la falaise. Le ressac avait un je ne sais quoi d'hypnotique.

— Ne fais pas de bêtises, lâcha Harlock d'un ton égal.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Un pas, songea-t-elle. Rien qu'un pas. Il était trop loin pour réussir à la rattraper.

— Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas.

Elle se força à soutenir le regard d'Harlock.

— Pas une seule fois ? insista-t-elle.

Il se détourna.

— La mort est une défaite, marmonna-t-il.  
— Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne devrait pas être aussi difficile à atteindre.

Maetel se pencha en avant. Elle se sentit comme aspirée par le vide vertigineux de l'a-pic.

— Que crois-tu qu'il se passera, si je saute ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'Harlock posa une main sur son épaule et la tira sans douceur en arrière. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il se déplaçait comme un fantôme.

— Tu as déjà essayé, pas vrai ? fit-il.  
— Oui. Et toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle crânement. Ne mens pas.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Certains silences révélaient davantage que des mots.

— L'endroit était plus animé autrefois, éluda-t-il.

Maetel fit la moue. À quoi bon énoncer des évidences ?

— Ce monde n'est plus soutenu, répondit-elle néanmoins. Il s'effondre sur lui-même pendant que d'autres prennent le relais.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'y ai pas forcément ma place, termina-t-elle.  
— Ne dis pas ça…

Le vent apportait des embruns. C'était uniquement pour cette raison que ses joues étaient humides, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui s'intéresse encore à mon histoire ?

Elle entendit sa voix se casser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

— La mort est une défaite, répéta Harlock.  
— Tu l'as déjà dit.  
— À mon âge, il m'arrive de radoter. Pas toi ?

Il la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Un sourire tout de même. Les sourires étaient si rares.  
Elle hoqueta, incapable de retenir un sanglot.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, reprit-elle.  
— Oui. Mais tu viens quand même, non ?  
— J'espère à chaque fois que tout sera à nouveau comme avant.

Harlock se crispa.

— C'est trop tard. Nous portons un regard beaucoup trop cynique sur nous-mêmes, à présent.

Le pirate croisa les bras en un geste de défi… ou de dépit. Qui aurait pu faire la différence ?

— En supposant que l'on t'en offre la possibilité, saurais-tu revenir en arrière ?

Il avait dû ressasser cette idée maintes et maintes fois. Maetel acquiesça malgré elle.

— Probablement pas, concéda-t-elle.

Et lui non plus. Il le savait.

Silence.

En contrebas, l'océan s'écrasait contre la falaise, eau contre roc, vague après vague. Au loin, un pan de granit s'effondra dans un grondement. La falaise perdait.

— Les lignes du temps bougent, murmura-t-elle. Ce monde s'effondre.  
— Et tu me suis, ajouta Harlock.  
— Je n'ai jamais cessé de rêver de voyages.

Maetel ferma les yeux et, tout en goûtant la froide morsure du vent, tenta de se remémorer chacune des planètes qu'elle avait foulées. Elle échoua. Ses souvenirs se fondaient dans une morne monotonie.

— … même si leur beauté s'effrite, ajouta-t-elle avec mélancolie.

Elle s'attendait à de l'indifférence. Pire, à un reproche. Mais le pirate lui effleura la joue tandis que, au fond de sa prunelle sombre, elle devinait une inhabituelle étincelle de chaleur.

— Je suis content que tu viennes, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu te souviens toujours. Peu ont cette chance.

Elle eut un sourire éteint. Une chance ? Oh oui, elle l'avait cru au début. À présent, elle maudissait le poids de son existence passée.  
Elle laissa sa tête se poser au creux de l'épaule d'Harlock.

— Tu trembles, remarqua-t-il.

Elle hésita. Le pirate semblait serein. Se pouvait-il que ses propres craintes fussent infondées ?

— J'ai peur… avoua-t-elle. Ce monde s'effondre. Jusqu'à présent nous pouvions revenir. J'ai peur que ce ne soit la dernière fois.  
— Il y aura un ailleurs, assura Harlock. Ils existent déjà. Le plus fort prendra le relais.

Un ailleurs, oui. C'était certain. Certain et effrayant. Maetel posa la main sur la poitrine d'Harlock, agrippa le revers de sa cape. Elle serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle serra, espérant capter un peu de la chaleur du corps du pirate.  
Le vent apportait des embruns, froids et humides.

— Ce que nous sommes est ancré en ce lieu, chuchota-t-elle. Lorsqu'il ne sera plus, comment savoir si ce qui subsistera de nous sera… nous ?  
— Comment savoir si tu n'as pas déjà changé ? rétorqua Harlock avec une pointe d'ironie.

Comment savoir où était la vérité ? Les lignes bougeaient sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Lorsque le changement devenait visible, il était déjà trop tard.

— As-tu des nouvelles d'Emeraldas ? éluda-t-elle.  
— Non. Elle n'était pas présente sur la dernière boucle.  
— Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Cette occurrence était trop éloignée. Quel effet ça t'a fait de jouer en solo ?  
— Perturbant.

Il hésita.

— Mais je m'en remettrai.

Comment savoir ? Les lignes ne cessaient de changer en un mouvement subtil, insidieux et surtout, inexorable.

Silence.

Le bruit des vagues s'était tu. Ne restait que le vent.

Maetel se colla encore davantage au pirate. Harlock se raidit, eut un geste de recul presque imperceptible, puis abandonna finalement et l'enlaça plus étroitement. Sa cape les enveloppa. La falaise disparut.

— Tout le monde rêve d'étoiles, Harlock, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le pirate plongea son regard dans le sien. Il pétillait un zeste de malice dans son iris noisette. Une réminiscence du passé, un espoir pour le futur.

— C'est pour ça que nous sommes immortels, lui sourit-il. Immortels et sans cesse différents.

Il ne restait que le vent.  
Le vent et le néant.

Maetel se sentit flotter. La boucle du temps était éternelle.  
Sa prise sur la cape du pirate se fit moins ferme. Harlock et elle ne suivaient pas les mêmes chemins. Ils se recroiseraient tôt ou tard, bien sûr. C'était écrit.

Mais avant…

— Harlock, embrasse-moi…


End file.
